


Danny Boy

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny离开了，但他还会再回来。他总会回到他身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> S04E08，S04E09，S06E25衍生。  
> 歌词翻译来自网络，配合音乐食用更佳。

_Oh Danny boy_

_噢，丹尼男孩_

_The pipes the pipes are calling_

_笛声在呼唤着你_

_From Glenn to Glenn_

_回音缭绕_

_And down the mountain side_

_就在山那边的深谷中_

_The summer's gone_

_夏天已经过去了_

_And all the flowers are dying_

_百花凋零_

_'Tis you 'tis you must go_

_因此你必须离去了_

_And I must bide_

_和我道别吧_

 

午后的阳光，温暖地轻柔地，打在面前的人的侧脸上。金色的发丝柔和地反射着光芒。

“Danny...”Steve从发呆中回过神来。他看着Danny，欲言又止。

“嗯？”Danny停下收拾行李的手，抬起头，微微皱着眉看着他。

“你一定要去吗？”Steve双手插着兜倚在门框上，问。

“我爸六十岁生日，作为一个好儿子——而不是像你一样是只野兽——我当然要赶回去。”Danny瞪了他一眼，低下头继续胡乱地叠衣服。

“噢。”Steve装作不在意的样子，不自觉地抱起臂，“那你什么时候回来？”

“好不容易回去一趟，一个礼拜左右吧。Grace会多留几天，我妈想她了。”

Steve点点头。“嗯。”他说，挠挠鼻子，“早点回来。少了你人手不够。”

Danny再次抬起头，似笑非笑地看着他：“某些人当初一声不吭地自己跑去做调查的时候怎么从来没考虑过人手不够的问题，huh？”

“拜托，那都什么时候的事儿了，还记得呢？还有我哪里一声不吭了，我不是留了封信嘛！”

“你‘只’留了封告知书告诉我你走了！然后你就消失了，把队伍甩手给我！”Danny激动地上下挥舞着手臂，“我告诉你，你给我留了封信就跑掉了这事儿，我这辈子都忘不了。”

“Hey，别这么记仇嘛，咱俩最后不都好好的吗？”

Danny白了他一眼：“我真讨厌你，更痛恨自己，总是不争气地为你担惊受怕。I hate you so much, Steven.”

Steve回以一个得意的笑。

 

清晨的天空播洒着圣洁的光。海风卷来潮湿的咸腥的气息，那是夏威夷的味道。航站楼里人来人往，广播和人声交杂在一起消散在空气中。

“早点回来。”

“好。”

“有什么事儿就打我电话。”

“好。”

“你要是不回来我就飞过去把你绑架回来。”

“好……喂我只是回趟新泽西而已啊！又不是不回来了！”

“谁知道你心心念念的新泽西会不会勾走你的魂呢，Danno。”

Danny松开拉着Grace的手，无奈地看着他：“Steve.”

“嗯？”Steve在Danny把手搭在自己肩膀上的时候，猛地从各种糟糕的假想里回过神来。

“我会回来的。无论我有多么痛恨这个岛，这里是你的家，Grace的家，”Danny顿了顿，似乎有点不情愿说出口，“也是我的家。”

Steve嘴角勾起一个夸张的笑容，带着点惊喜和得意。

“还有，任何事都往坏处想是我的专利，这不适合你。”Danny揽住他，轻轻抱了抱，然后重新拉起Grace的手，“跟Uncle Steve说再见吧。”他笑了笑。阳光下他的笑容，那么暖。

 

_But come ye back_

_你会再次回来的_

_When summer's in the meadow_

_当那夏日重回牧场_

_Or when the valley's hushed_

_或者寂静的山谷_

_And white with snow_

_铺满白雪之时_

_'Tis I'll be here_

_我依旧在这等待_

_In Sunshine or in Shadow_

_无论在阳光下还是阴影里_

_Oh Danny boy oh Danny boy_

_噢，丹尼男孩_

_I love you so_

_我如此爱你_

 

Danny拖着行李箱走出机场。夏威夷用她的温度和海风将他抱了个满怀。他的心情莫名地愉快起来。

“想我了没有啊？”Steve就在不远处，斜斜地倚在科迈罗上，在桥下的阴影里冲他微笑。

Danny从阳光下大踏步向他走来，直至整个人淹没在阴影中。他盯着他胳膊上的绷带：“我才几天不在你就又中弹，huh？”

Steve露出一副“拜托”的表情：“认真的？在电话里你已经冲我唠叨过三遍了，你现在还要跟我说这个？”

“是的，因为你从来不会吸取教训。”Danny说，“你还没发现吗，babe？麻烦从来都是追着你跑的。你就是个悲剧制造者，my friend。”

“Wow，中枪怎么就是我的错了？”Steve被他逗乐了，“你以为我喜欢自己人生中四分之一的日子都在医院里度过吗？”

“噢，因为你从来不带后援，所以我以为是的？”Danny挑眉，“因为我还不想把人生中四分之一的日子花费在在医院里陪你上，所以我拜托——拜托你，小心点。”

Danny停了一下，看着他无辜的表情，叹口气：“过来。”抓着他的衣服把他拽过来，抱了上去，“我很高兴你没事。”

“欢迎回来，buddy。”

“很高兴回来，babe。”

 

科迈罗奔驰在高速公路上，窗外无数的景致掠过。车内许久静寂无言。

“你为什么还穿着这件衣服？”Danny瞥他一眼，又瞥他一眼，终于忍不住问。

“这件衣服怎么了？”Steve愣住了，偏头看他。

“你中枪的时候就穿的这件。”

“可它还可以穿……等等，你怎么知道的？”

“袖子上还有弹孔，babe。”

“噢，我回去缝一下。”

“……”Danny瞪了他一会儿，“好了，童子军，收起你那套缝纫的本事吧。这件衣服归我了。”

“你要它干嘛？”

Danny嫌弃地看了他一眼：“为了纪念呗——为了穿上这件衣服警示你，你个笨蛋！别再中枪了。”

Steve耸耸肩，收回了目光。他望着前方的路面，嘴角弯起一个愉快的弧度。

 

_But when ye come_

_你若到来_

_And all the flowers are dying_

_才是百花凋零之时_

_If I am dead_

_我沉静之时_

_As dead I will may be_

_若我离开了_

_Ye come and find_

_你将来这里_

_The place where I am lying_

_找到我的长眠之所_

_And kneel and say_

_跪下_

_An Ave there for me_

_为我轻声祷告_

 

云如同被拉扯开的棉絮般，丝丝缕缕地挂在天上。夏威夷的天空澄澈而明净。

窗外湛蓝的天空在顷刻间支离破碎。子弹带着风声呼啸而过，左臂和腹部一阵剧痛传来。下意识地捂住腹部，黏稠而温热的液体涌出来。

Steve任由Danny摆布自己，无力地倒在椅背上。他大睁着眼睛，却无法聚焦。Danny在边上焦急地呼唤着，他却除了喘气外做不出任何回应。

Hey, Danny, hey.

别急，别慌，冷静下来。你还得控制飞机呢。

Steve张着嘴，拼命地深呼吸。他微微低下头，试图察看自己的伤口，却只能看到猩红的一片。他靠在椅背上，听着Danny用略有些颤抖的声音呼救，听着他举枪与人对峙的声响，却无法帮忙。

好痛。

“情况很糟。”Steve虚弱地开口。他控制不住地想要闭上眼睛。或许那样就不会这么痛了吧。

意识渐渐开始模糊……

“保持清醒。”Danny摇晃着他的肩膀，这迫使Steve努力地重新睁开眼睛。

飞机的高度开始回升。Steve强撑着半睁着眼睛喘着粗气，发出断断续续的呻吟。

服役十一年，从警六年。他曾受过无数的大大小小的伤，从枪伤到炸伤，从失足坠崖到被打个半死，却从来没有过这么……

痛。

那种撕心裂肺的痛，就好像自己的五脏六腑都被那颗子弹打烂了一般。

我要死了吗？

拨弄按钮的清脆声响从身旁传来。“你不会有事的，Steve。”身边的人这样说着，声音微微颤抖着。

“我要死了，Danny。”Steve艰难地说出这句话。自己要死了，而他们都清楚这一点。但Danny不能死，他还有他的父母他的孩子，没有驾驶经验的他必须独自将这架千疮百孔的飞机降落。而Steve对此无能为力。

“不，你不会死的。撑住。你会没事的，明白吗？”Oh，my Danny，从来没见过你如此乐观。

Steve再也说不出话来。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，感受着血液裹挟着自己的生命一点一点地流走。

I'm sorry, Danny.

And I love you.

 

_And I shall hear_

_我会听见你的声音_

_The soft you tread above me_

_就在你轻轻踏在我的坟墓上时_

_And all my grave_

_我的美梦_

_Shall warmer sweeter be_

_将永远温暖，永远甜蜜_

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me_

_如果你坚持着说你爱我_

_And I shall sleep in peace_

_我只是静静安睡_

_Until you come to me_

_等待着你的到来_

 

夜幕降临，繁星点缀。昆虫的长鸣若有若无地从窗外透进来。除此之外，万籁俱寂，只有轻浅的呼吸声回荡在病房内。

Steve是在这静谧中醒来的。他抖动着睫毛，微微睁开眼睛。屋里没有开灯，这让他很快就适应了环境。手臂和腹部在隐隐作痛，他迷茫地盯着天花板望了一会儿，试图回忆到底发生了什么。

五秒钟之后，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，急切的呼唤脱口而出：“Danny!”

“Steve?”他没有想到的是居然得到了回应。旁边似乎有人一跃而起，闷闷地哼了一声，却丝毫没有停顿地冲到了他的床边：“Steve，你醒了？”

“Danny.”Steve一把抓住他的手，目光急切地在搭档的身上搜寻着。很好，没缺胳膊少腿。不过他为啥也穿着病号服？

自己昏迷了多久？

“噢老天，你终于醒了。”Danny有些脱力地扶着床慢慢地坐在了Steve床边。他长呼一口气，声音透着点哽咽。

老天啊，他在哭吗？

“Danny?”Steve捏捏他的手，似乎只会说这一个词了。不过这也足够了，足够让Danny懂得他要说什么。

“你刚被送到医院的时候，不仅失血过多，肝脏还遭受了毁灭性的损伤。”Danny缓缓地叙述着，“我们都害怕……害怕你撑不过来了。”

“肝脏？”Steve皱起眉，“那现在……”

“你做了肝移植手术。你会没事的。”

“可是这是谁的肝，Danny？”

Danny沉默了一会儿，抬起眼眸注视着他的。灰蓝色的眼眸在朦胧的光芒下显得纯净而透明，美得让人心碎。“是我的肝，Steven。”他开口，“我捐了半个肝脏给你。”

 

“Thanks, Danny.”

“You're welcome.”

“Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.”

“Why are you singing?”

“You know what? Forget it. I love you, Danny.”

“I know.”

Steve安心地阖上眼睛，终于抵挡不住倦意沉沉睡去。

Danny凝望着他的睡颜，听着他均匀的呼吸声，不自觉地微笑起来。“I love you, too.”他轻声说，吻了吻Steve的额头。

 

_And I shall sleep in peace_

_我只是静静安睡_

_Until you come to me_

_等待着你的到来_

 

**彩蛋**

Danny离开的第一天，想他。

Danny离开的第二天，想他想他。Steve开始盯着手机屏保发呆。

Danny离开的第三天，想他想他想他。Steve几次拿起手机，想了想又放下，然后闷闷不乐地趴在桌子上开始补上一个案子的结案报告。

Danny离开的第四天，Steve去上班的路上接到了他打来的长达半小时的抱怨电话。“放松点，放松！Hey，让他玩得开心点，okay？一会儿再说。”电话铃再次响起的时候看都没看地就接起了，“Yo. 怎么，忘了告诉我你有多想我了？”电话那头州长的声音凉凉地响起的时候，Steve觉得自己完蛋了。

Danny离开的第五天，Steve学会了看来电显示。

Danny离开的第六天，Steve开始收拾去机场要准备的东西。噢，拜托，这到底有什么可准备的。

Danny离开的第七天……

“想我了没有啊？”Steve斜斜地倚在科迈罗上，看着那个径直向自己走来的熟悉的身影，在桥下的阴影里冲他微笑。

 

The End


End file.
